Primer amor
by Higary
Summary: A Tony Stark le encantaba ser el centro de atención, que los demás lo miraran con admiración y respeto (incluso con temor). Sabía que la gran mayoría de sus compañeros se le acercaba por interés, pero no le importaba porque era mutuo. Hasta que se cruzó con los ojos del debilucho Steve Rogers. Stony AU escolar.


Holi hola, gente bonita! Aprovechando mi poca inspiración y tiempo libre, decidí subir a esta página, a Amor Yaoi e incluso a Wattpad (por fin haré uso de mi cuenta ahí), algunos de los drabbles que originalmente publiqué en mi cuenta de Facebook, sólo ahí y en Wattpad subiré todos, ya que la mayoría son bastante crack y la verdad prefiero evitar la lluvia de arena por algunas de las parejas que utilicé (en serio, mejor pregúntenme con quién no shippeo a Steve). Aunque ya había escrito un poco de la superfamily, este es el primer stony propiamente dicho (o algo así) que escribí. Ojalá estos drabbles les gusten, así que ya saben, espero sus comentarios con saludos, golpes, pedradas, jitomatazos, bombas, felicitaciones, cebollazos, flores y demás. ¡A leer!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel. La idea es culpa de mi cerebro al que le divierte trolear a Tony.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

 **PRIMER AMOR**

.

A Tony Stark le encantaba ser el centro de atención, que los demás lo miraran con admiración y respeto (incluso con temor). Era millonario y genio, fácilmente podría haber ingresado a la universidad a los quince años, pero eso no sería divertido y en su lugar prefirió cursar la preparatoria como cualquier otro chico. Sabía que la gran mayoría de sus compañeros se le acercaba por interés, pero no le importaba porque era mutuo, tenía pocos amigos confiables y con ellos era más que suficiente.

.

Un día mientras deambulaba por los pasillos, escuchó voces discutir y miró a un alto sujeto empujar contra los casilleros a un rubio bajito y delgado, el cual a pesar de todo no parecía dejarse intimidar por el otro. Aunque no era su asunto, Tony decidió intervenir porque vio sangre en los labios del chico.

-Hey, suficiente, grandulón, largo de aquí.

El tipo iba a protestar, pero al dar vuelta y encontrarse con el popular Stark, cambió de idea y soltando un gruñido se marchó. Entonces Tony se acercó al otro joven, quien se limpiaba la sangre con el dorso de su chaqueta.

-Lo tenía controlado –dijo él

-Claro, me di cuenta –respondió Stark en tono burlón

Tony lo detalló de arriba abajo, reconociéndolo entonces como Steve Rogers. Había escuchado de él por su compañero Barnes, quien era amigo del rubio y siempre parecía al pendiente de él. Ahora entendía por qué.

-Deberías escoger mejor tus peleas, Rogers, o siempre terminarás como saco de boxeo.

-No me gustan los bravucones –se agachó a recoger su mochila y de pronto su actitud desafiante se tornó nerviosa-. Eh… G-Gracias, con permiso.

El castaño se desconcertó al verlo prácticamente huir de él. Se encogió de hombros y decidió no prestarle más atención a lo ocurrido. Aunque debía admitir que Rogers tenía unos ojos azules muy bonitos.

.

Sin pretenderlo, Tony comenzó a observar a Steve a la distancia. Se dio cuenta que la salud del rubio no era la mejor y aún así daba su mejor esfuerzo en todo. La ocasión en que lo miró tener un ataque de asma durante el almuerzo, seguro puso la misma cara de pánico que los amigos de Steve. Por suerte Barnes parecía capacitado para situaciones así, porque actuó de inmediato e incluso sacó un inhalador de su propio bolsillo. Tony no supo por qué, pero se sintió bastante aliviado cuando escuchó que Rogers sólo necesitaba descansar y estaría bien.

.

Fue su amigo Rhodey quien le hizo notar que ya no salía con cuanta chica guapa se le pusiera enfrente, ni que se pasaba los fines de semana en fiestas. Lo peor fue cuando el otro chico le insinuó que parecía como si estuviera enamorado, porque se quedaba mirando a la nada y soltaba suspiros. Tony entró en pánico y se autoanalizó, llegando a la conclusión de que sí, efectivamente Steve le gustaba y mucho.

.

Pasado el shock inicial, Tony decidió acercarse al objeto de su afecto, sin embargo el rubio huía cada vez que él se aproximaba. Era frustrante, pero no pensaba darse por vencido. Sin embargo un día Rogers dejó de asistir a clases y posteriormente se enteró que había tenido que mudarse al campo debido a sus problemas de salud. El castaño pasó semanas sintiéndose molesto y dolido por haber perdido de aquella manera a su primer amor.

.

Los años pasaron y Tony asumió el mando de la empresa de su familia. Ahora que ostentaba un cargo tan importante, su asistente Pepper lo convenció de contratar un equipo especial de seguridad. Para su sorpresa, el día en que fue presentado a sus nuevos guardaespaldas, se encontró cara a cara con Steve Rogers. Lejos había quedado el chico escuálido de sus recuerdos, ahora tenía ante sus ojos a un alto, fornido y sumamente sexy rubio que despedía tanta seguridad que le provocaba un temblor en las piernas. Stark se convenció que ahora sólo tendrían una relación meramente profesional, pero la primera vez que vio al otro sonreír de verdad tras uno de sus comentarios, ese golpe en el corazón le hizo darse cuenta que todavía existían rastros de su viejo amor.

.

El genio se dio cuenta que mujeres se acercaban al atractivo guardaespaldas, aunque sin resultados exitosos, pero como no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados y esperar a que se alejara de nuevo de su lado, una noche cuando se quedaron a solas, acorraló a Steve para plantarle el beso que ansiaba darle desde la preparatoria. Cuando el otro lo rodeó con sus brazos para corresponder, supo que nada volvería a ser igual entre ellos.

.

Su relación no estaba exenta de discusiones, algo normal porque las personalidades de ambos eran bastante opuestas, sin embargo eran más los momentos felices y divertidos que compartían. El día que Tony le confesó que durante la preparatoria había estado enamorado de él y por eso trataba de acercársele, sin resultados exitosos, Steve se puso completamente rojo y entre tartamudeos admitió que en ese entonces a él también le gustaba Tony y en realidad huía cada que lo veía aproximarse porque se ponía sumamente nervioso.

.

Sí, Tony admitió internamente que se sintió algo patético por pasar años creyendo que su primer amor no fue correspondido. Pero ahora ya no importaba, porque finalmente Steve Rogers estaba entre sus brazos, mirándolo con esos ojos azules que lo atrajeron desde la primera vez, y nunca pensaba dejarlo ir.


End file.
